They Can't Tell Me Who To Be
by Janna Silver Hawkins
Summary: This is a story about John Silver's grandaughter. Please R & R updated with new content JimXOC
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine except for Janna Silver, Morpha, Peter Strider, Sameul Silver, Maryana Jones Silver, and Samuel Binow. The rest belong to Disney :(This was my second try at a _Treasure Planet_ fan-fic. The first wasn't any good. Thanks to Libby Carson for telling me it was an awesome story! I've got at least 29 chapters written, but haven't gotten them typed up yet.

A young teenage girl stood outside the _Spyglass Inn_ in _Fenar_, Montressor. Next to her floated a small, purplish blob. She looked at it and said, "Well, Morpha, should we get ready?" The blob started spinning excited circles around the girl's head. "Uh-huh, uh-huh!" The girl laughed. "Allright, allright!"

They walked into an alley next to the Spyglass. The teenager motioned to Morpha and the little blob landed on her head and changed her her hair to short and dark brown with a small ponytail and short bangs. Then they walked into the Inn and sat down at a table. When the waitress came over the girl asked, "Is Silver here?"   
The waitress looked at her suspiciously and went into the kitchen. She appeared a few moments later to say, "He says to come on in."

When the girl walked into the kitchen she noticed a delicious smell rising from a pot on a stove. She saw a tall figure standing at the stove. It turned and asked, "Jimbo?"   
The sixteen-year-old shook her head. "Jaden?", the figure tried again.   
The girl sighed and reached up to tap Morpha. The shape-shifter flew off the girl's head and her long blonde hair fell down to her shoulders.

"Janna?!", the figure exclaimed.   
The girl nodded. "Hi, Grandpa."   
"What are ya doin' here?"   
The girl looked at him sheepishly. "I ran away from home.""Why'd ya do that?"   
"Because I couldn't stand it anymore! I had to do everything! Feed the baby, wash clothes, clean house, all of Mom's work!"

John Silver looked at her, surprised. "Why were ya doin all her work?"   
Janna scowled. "Because she was too busy off visiting her friends and other stuff like that. Jaden and the others didn't even help!"   
Silver frowned. "But, Jan, why aren't ya at the Academy? You an' Jaden should be graduating about now."   
Janna's eyes filled with tears. "Because they kicked us out when one of the teachers found out that you were our grandfather.   
"Silver was shocked. "They threw ya out cause o' me?!"   
"Uh-huh. They treated us like outlaws just because you were one."

Silver walked over to Janna and hugged her as she started crying. He stroked her hair and tried to comfort her. "Janna Starfire Silver, you listen to me."   
She looked up at him and he smiled. "It'll be allright. Don't you worry."   
She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Grandpa. Um, could I maybe stay here for a while?"   
He smiled back. "Yeah, you can, Jan. But could ya help me with these dishes?"   
She grinned. "Sure, Grandpa."


	2. Reunion

The next day, Janna noticed a strange group come in to theinnwhile she was sweeping. It consisted of a teenage Terran boy, a golden robot, and a Felinid woman. There were no other customers at the inn. She walked over to their table, but stopped short when she recognized the boy. "Jim Hawkins?!" she cried. The blob leaped toward her and started licking her face.  
The boy jumped up and shouted, "Janna! Morph, leave her alone!" 

Janna laughed as she gently pushed the shapeshifter away. "Hi again, Morphy"

The boy frowned slightly. "How do you know his name? He belonged to a man named Silver before me."

Janna smiled. "John Silver is the owner of the Spyglass."

The boy's eyes widened. "Silver's here?!"

Janna nodded. "Yeah, he's working in the kitchen." Morph shrieked and flew toward the kitchen door as soon as she said that.

The boy and Janna both took off running after him. They almost caught him before they slammed into the kitchen door. It opened and they fell inside the kitchen. As they lay on the floor, stunned, a voice asked, "Are you kids alright?" the man pulled Janna up then helped the boy. He frowned as he turned to Janna. "Jan" he snapped "Why were ya runnin'?" She explained and he turned to the boy.

He stopped short and stared. "Jimbo?" he breathed.

The boy stared at Silver. "Silver?!" He squeezed the cyborg in a huge hug.

Silver hugged him back tightly. "Oh, Jim, I missed ya!"

Jim smiled up at Silver with tears in his eyes. "I missed you too, Silver."

Jannafrowned slightlyat them. "Grandpa? Jim, how do you two know each other?"

Silver smiled at her. "It's a long story, Jan. We haven't seen eachother fer three years!"

Jim looked up, surprised. "Silver's your grandfather, Janna?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly the other members of Jim's group came into the kitchen. The robot ran and grabbed Jim around the neck.

"Jimmy! Are you okay?!"

Jim tried to pull B.E.N. off of himself. "Yes, B.E.N. I'm fine. Now would you please let go of me?!" B.E.N. let go instantly. "Whoops! Sorry, Jimmy! I guess I kinda get carried away, huh?"

"Huh, tell me about it,"Jim muttered.

The Felinid woman looked closely at Silver. "Mr. Silver?!" it exclaimed.

"Uh...aye, Cap'n."

The Felinid's eyes flashed and it stomped toward him while saying, "Why you theiving, good-for-nothing pirate! I should take you to the authorities right now!"

Both Jim and Janna quickly stepped in front of Silver. The alien frowned and said, "Move aside, James. You too, young lady." They didn't move. "James, get out of my way," the alien snapped.

Jim swallowed. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I can't let you do it."

Janna looked at him in surprise. "_Captain_?" she whispered.

The woman heard and snapped, "Thats Captain Amelia Doppler to you, girl."

Janna saluted. I'm sorry, Captain Amelia, but I cannot let you take my grandfather to the police."

The captain stopped and stared at Janna. "Your grandfather?"

Janna nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. He is my dad's father."

Amelia frowned. "Where did you learn that salute? It is only used by _Interstellar Academy_ students!" Janna sighed. "I was in the Academy, but was thrown out."

"Why were you thrown out?" Janna looked up at Amelia angrily. "Because one of the teachers found out that Silver's my grandfather."

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "They threw you out because of something your grandfather did?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well. I'm going to have to speak to the _Academy's_ leader about this!"

Silver cleared his throat. "Eh, Cap'n could ya excuse us threefer a few minutes?"

Amelia frowned. "Well...I suppose so. Just don't try anything." She went back out into the dining room and B.E.N. followed behind her.

After they went out, Silver looked at Jim. "Well, Jimbo, do ya think we should tell Janna 'bout the Treasure Planet voyage?"

"Sure." They began and after they were done, Janna smiled at them. "Wow. That was really cool!" "Yeah," Jim agreed, "It was pretty exciting."

Janna grinned. "I especially liked the part where Scroop went spinning out into space. He deserved it." Silver smiled at both of the teens. "I think I'll go see if the Cap'n wants anything."

As soon as he was gone Jim looked at Janna, hurt visible in his eyes. "Why haven't you written or called me, Janna?"  
"My mom wouldn't let me. Plus I've been really busy. I have to do all Mom's work now"  
"Why?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it"  
"Oh. Uh, can I ask you something, Janna?"

"Sure."

"How old are you now? I haven't seen you for a few years."

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a few months."

Jim looked surprised. "You don't look like you're sixteen. You look more like you're fifteen!"

"Well, I'm not. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

Janna looked down. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

Janna looked at him and he saw tears glistening in her eyes. "Jacob would've been eighteen this year." Jim frowned. "What happened to him?"

Janna sighed. "His solar-surfer was hit by a low-flying ship a few years ago. I was there when it happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Janna smiled slightly. "Thanks, Jim."


	3. Love?

Silver came in a while later and saw Jim and Janna busy talking about solar-surfing, which they both loved to do. It was getting late so Silver told Janna that she should probably go to bed. "Its gonna be a busy day tomorrow, Jan. Jim, the Cap'n left but she left yer solar'surfer here for ya to take home"  
"Okay, Silver. Um, Janna, would you like to see my solar-surfer?"

Janna nodded. "Sure, Jim"

The two teenagers walked outside and Silver frowned. "Hmm I wonder if..." He looked at Morpha who was sitting on his shoulder. "Morpha, I want ya to follow them, okay"  
"Sure" the shapeshifter chirped as she flew out after Jim and Janna.

When she got out she saw them looking up at the stars.  
"Remember the day we met, Jim?"

"Yeah...that kid was bullying you and I chased him away"  
"Well I think he was naturally a scaredy-cat so anything you would've said woulda scared him"  
"Remember what he was picking on you for?"  
"Yes: my singing. He thought it was awful"  
"Well I thought you had a really nice voice. Could you sing something right now?"  
"What do you want me to sing?"  
"Anything you want."

"Rithannen i geven, thangen i harn, na fennas i daur, ol dur ristannen. Eryn echuiannen, i ngelaidh dagrar"

Jim stared at Janna for a few moments, then quietly asked, "What was that song?"  
"An Elvish song Jacob taught me a few years ago"  
"You sang it really well"  
Janna blushed slightly. "Thanks, Jim"  
"So, uh why'd you run away from home?"  
"Mostly because of Jacob's death. No one but me really cared that he was gone"  
"Can you tell me a little more about him? I never got tomeet him."

"Well, he was really protective of me...especially when our mom and dad got drunk and would beat up on me. He'd stand in front and wouldn't let them near me. Even when they really hurt him." Tears began to gather in her eyes as she remembered one of those times. Jim frowned slightly. "Are you okay, Janna?" She wiped at her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just really miss him." Jim nodded slowly and lifted her head toward his. She looked up at him and a slight smile appeared on her face. Suddenly he pulled her toward himself and kissed her deeply. A few moments passed before they came apart. Janna looked up at Jim, her face shining. "Wow."

Jim grinned. "Yeah, no kidding. I sure hope Silver didn't see that."  
Janna smiled. "He'd be pretty surprised."

Jim slowly let go of Janna and walked over to his solar-surfer. "I hope I can see you again sometime soon, Janna."

Janna nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you later. Namarie."  
The boy frowned. "What?"  
"Thats 'farewell' in Elvish. Jacob taught it to me."  
"Oh. Well Namarie, Janna", Jim said as he climbed on his solar-surfer and started the engine.

Morpha flew inside the inn a few seconds later and told Silver what'd happened outside. When Janna came back inside a few minutes later, Silver was waiting for her, a serious frown on his face. The teenager took one look at his face and ran upstairs to her room. He quickly followed her up the stairs, but she slammed her bedroom door. He sighed and pulled it open, ducking to miss the pillow that flewpast his head. "Janna?"  
"Go away!"

He frowned and walked over to her bed. She glared at him and turned to face the wall. He sighed and turned her around. "Now you listen to me, Janna Starfire Silver! The reason I know what happened out there was that I sent Morpha out to keep an eye on you two. I just wanted to make sure you didn't try anything."  
Janna looked up and sighed. "All we did was talk and-"  
"Morpha said you kissed each other," Silver interrupted, "Did ya do that, Jan?"

Janna looked down and said, "Yeah. But it was so weird. It felt like we were the only two people in the whole universe."  
Silver smiled. "Aye, thats what it feels like, Jan." He slowly stood up and turned to go out of her room. "You'd better get some sleep now, Janna. Goodnight"  
"Goodnight, Grandpa." Silver went out, tossed Janna's pillow back in, and shut the door behind himself.

Janna slowly started to get ready for bed. After she pulled her nightclothes on she went over to her satchel and pulled out a book. She set it on her bed and turned off the light. Then Janna carefully made her way over to her bed and opened the book. A bluish light filled the room and a voice said, "_On the nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful..._"


	4. I'm A Navy Captain!

Thanks again to everyone for reviewing! 

**pIPPINpIRATE**: Well, my hand is feeling better now so I can type a lot easier. There's always some kind of kiss in all my fan-fics. Jim-Janna, Lesley-Jason(Les is Jim and Janna's daughter), Jim-Cassie. And I'm glad you liked Janna's book. She got it from Jacob on her third birthday and she'd read it all the time! Kinda like what Jim did! :-)

**treasureplanet-gurl**: I'm so glad you like it!

* * *

The next morning, Janna asked Silver if she could go outside and solar-surf for a while before customers came.  
He thought it over for a moment then said, "Yes...but don't break any rules and be careful." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Grandpa." She and Morpha headed outside and got her solar-surfer ready. While she was working she looked to the west and saw a dark mass of clouds. "Oh, craters," she muttered, "Looks like we're gonna have to cut our 'surfing short."

A few seconds later as she headed her surfer toward the sky-with Morpha pretending to be a pirate flag on the top-she noticed another solar-surfer in the distance. She flew her 'surfer toward it and saw that it was Jim. He waved to her and they both headed their 'surfers toward the ground.  
Jim shut his down and walked over to her. "Hey, Janna!"  
Janna smiled and climbed off off her solar-surfer. "Hi, Jim! What're you doing out here?"  
"My mom didn't need me to help with anything so she said I could go out for a while. Uh, did Silver see us last night?"

Janna sighed. "Well, he sent Morpha out to watch us and she told him what happened. He was...uh...surprised."  
"I guess he would've been. My mom was kinda upset with me last night because I had gotten home so late. She said as soon as I walked in the door, 'James Pleiades Hawkins, it is a quarter after midnight! Where have you been?!'."

Janna laughed. "You got the 'full name' scolding, huh?"  
"Yeah. Did you get it fom Silver last night?"  
"Yep. After I came back in he said, 'Now you listen to me, Janna Starfire Silver!' Then he started going on about how he had only wanted to keep us from trying anything"

Suddenly, three robo-cops lew overhead and landed on the ground near the two teens. They rolled over to Jim and Janna and the leader snapped, "What are you two kids doing out here?"  
"We were just talking," Jim answered.  
"And what are your names?"  
"I'm Jim Hawkins."  
"I'm Janna Silver."

The robot looked at Jim, surprised. "Hawkins? Are you the boy who lives at the Benbow Inn?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
The robot coughed and said, "Well, sorry to bother you, Sir. Let's ride!" The robots climbed back on their speeders and took off. Janna stared at Jim in amazement. "What was that all about?"

Jim looked after the police, puzzled. "I don't know. But I know where we can find out. Come on!"

They both climbed onto their 'surfers and Jim led Janna to a large estate outside of Benbow. By the time they got there, the clouds were pitch black and rumbling sounds were coming from them. Janna looked up at them anxiously as she got off her 'surfer. "I hope I can get home before the storm hits"  
Jim shrugged. "If not you can always come over to my house. I think my mom'll wanna meet you anyway."  
"Okay. I just hope Silver won't worry."

They walked up the steps and Jim rang the doorbell. They heard a loud commotion and the door suddenly swung open to reveal four giggling three-year-olds. They all leaped at Jim and hugged him, almost making him fall back down the stairs.  
"Unca Dimmy!!!", all of them cried.  
Janna quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back up the stairs. Then she gently picked up the yellow haired Felinid and whispered, "You don't want Jim to fall down the stairs do you"  
The kitten smiled up at Janna and said, "No, but dats what B.E.N. does! He a'ways gwabs Dim. Are you his dirlfwend?"

Janna laughed. "Maybe. Whats your name"  
" 'Manda Jen'fer Dopp'er. What yours"  
"Janna Starfire Silver"  
"Dats pwetty. I'm fwee"  
Janna smiled. "I'm sixteen. Hey, is that your dad?"

She set the kitten down as a Canid man came to the door. He smiled and said,"Hello, Jim. sorry about the kids but they got into the candy jar today and they're a bit hyper now."  
"Thats okay, Doc. Um, is Captain Ameila here?"  
Doppler frowned. "No she's not, Jim. She went up to Crescentia Spaceport to check on the _Legacy_. She'll probably be back by tonight. By the way, congratulations on your test scores, Captain Hawkins."  
"What?!" Jim exclaimed, "I'm a _Navy_ captain now?!"

Doppler frowned. "Yes. didn't you know already?"  
Jim shook his head. "No, I've been out solar-surfing all morning."  
"Well, I believe you're going to gratuate next Tuesday."  
Jim turned to head back down the steps. "I've gotta go tell Mom. Thanks, Doc!"  
"You're welcome, Jim!" Doppler shouted as Jim and Janna climbed onto their solar-surfers and took off into the darkening sky.


	5. Leland Hawkins

Okay, now this chapter is going to be sorta short but I'll make up for it with the next few. Thanks again to everyone for reviewing!!!

* * *

Sarah Hawkins was busy washing dishes in the Benbow Inn's kitchen when she heard the front door slam. "Jim? Is that you?" she called.  
"Yeah, Mom," came the muffled reply. She picked up a towel, walked out of the kitchen while drying her hands, and found Jim standing next to a teenage girl. "Jim, Who's this?"  
"This is my friend Janna Silver. You remeber her, right? My penpal from Cainipus."  
Sarah smiled. "Oh, yes! Hello, Janna."  
"Hi."

Jim looked at Sarah and shifted his feet nervously. "Uh, Mom? I kinda need to tell you something."  
"What? Don't you dare tell me you've gotten in trouble again, young man!"  
"No! Its nothing like that." He grinned at his mother. "I passed, Mom! I passed all of the tests at the Academy without messing up!"  
Sarah stared at Jim, shocked. "James Pleiades Hawkins, are you fooling me?!"  
"No, Mom, its the truth! We were just over to the Doppler's and Doc told me."  
Sarah hugged Jim and cried, "Oh, Jim, this is wonderful! When are you going to graduate?"  
"Um...next Tuesday. At least thats what Doc said."

While Jim and Sarah continued to talk, Janna stepped outside to look at the sky. It was full of boiling black clouds. "Well, looks like I'm stuck here. I can't fly my solar-surfer in this weather," she sighed. Suddenly she noticed a ship heading for one of the docking platforms. It anchored quickly and a lone, tall figure stepped out. It walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me, but is this the Hawkins' place?"  
She noticed that its face looked strangely like Jim's as she nodded.  
"Are they home right now?"  
"Yeah, but they're sorta busy right now."  
The man frowned. "What do you mean 'busy'?"

"Well, Jim just passed the Interstellar Academy's final tests and his mom is completely thrilled. They're busy talking."  
"Do you think they'd mind if I went in?"  
"I don't think know. Probably not."  
"Alright." The man turned and went into the Inn. A few seconds after the door shut, Janna heard Sarah cry, "Leland?!" and Jim yell, "Dad?!" She ran into the Inn and saw Sarah and Jim both hugging the man. Jim looked up and smiled at Janna. "Janna, uh...this is my dad."

Janna's eyes widened. "Really? The guy who left you and your mom?"  
Leland Hawkins nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. I guess I left because I wasn't ready to be a father yet. But I think I am now," he said as he smiled down at Jim. Suddenly a crack of thunder split the silence. Morpha jumped out of Janna's pocket where she had been hiding. She snuggled up to Janna and chirped worriedly.  
Leland frowned. "Where did you get that pet?"  
"From my grandfather. Why?"  
"One of my former boss's daughters had a pet exactly like that."  
"What was your boss's name?"  
"Sameul Silver."

Janna stared at Leland. "That-thats my dad! You worked for my father?"  
"I did a few mechanical jobs for him after I, uh, left here." He smiled sheepishly at Sarah. "I'm really sorry I left you, hon."  
"Its okay, Leland. Jim and I...managed."  
Leland looked around the room. "Well, it looks like you entirely rebuilt the old place."  
Sarah smiled. "Well, actually Jim got the money for the building."

Leland looked at Jim strangely. "Where'd you get the money, son?"  
Jim smiled. "Uh, well you know that holobook about Treasure Planet I always insisted on reading?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well...it turned out the legend was true. Doctor Doppler and I went on a voyage to find the treasure and thats where I got the money."

Leland nodded thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I might've heard something about that voyage. Was it on the_ RLS_ _Legacy_"  
"Yeah."  
Leland smiled. "How about you and your mother tell me about it?"  
Sarah smiled and began, "Well, it all started seven years after you left when Jim brought this wounded alien in the door..."


	6. Maryana Silver

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!

* * *

This chaptermight be a little weird cuz you get to see what Janna's mother is like. I made her like a typical Disney step-mother so, uh, don't be too shocked if she does something to hurt Janna.

* * *

Later, Jim, Janna, Sarah, and Leland sat at a table eating lunch. Janna took a bite of her soup and made a face. "Um, who made this?"  
"I did!" B.E.N. piped up from the kitchen. "Do you like it?"  
"Uh, yeah sure. It's very...interesting." 'It tastes like melted boot plastic drenched in pond scum,' she thought, 'smells like it too.' She pushed her bowl away. "I'm done."

Jim grinned at her. "What'd it taste like?"  
"You don't wanna know," she whispered. "I think he put too much Boonta-spice in it."  
Jim laughed. "I can imagine what that tasted like!" He got up from the table. "Well, I'm finished. Hey, Janna, since you're stuck here for a while do you wanna play a game?"  
Janna shrugged. "I dunno. What games do you have?"  
Jim smiled. "All sorts. C'mon, I'll show you."

They went into the next room and Leland turned to Sarah. "How long has Jim known her?" Sarah frowned. "Quite a while. I think they met when they were like three. Why?"  
"Didn't you see the way he was looking at her during lunch? I think he likes her."  
Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I take it you didn't glance at her during the meal. She was looking at him the same way."  
"Huh. How old is Jim now anyway?"

"Eighteen. After you left he went pretty much downhill. You know that he built that solar-surfer, right"  
"How could I forget. He finished it the day before I left."  
"Well, by the time he was fifteen he had it confiscated by the police for getting into trouble on it. He was just one mistake away from going to prison whan he got that treasure map. After he came home from that voyage...he was completely changed! He helped rebuild this place and entered the Interstellar Academy. He never told me what happened to him on that voyage, until this afternoon."  
Leland smiled and put his arm around his wife and whispered, "I love you, Sarah. I'm so sorry I left you."  
She leaned her head against him and sighed. "I love you too, Leland. And its alright."

Meanwhile, Jim was showing Janna all the games that they had. They finally decided on a game of "reverse charades". After they were finished they sat down and rested.  
"That was fun!" Jim exclaimed.  
"Yeah. So now what do you wanna do?" Jim smiled. "I know. I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs to his room and picked up a golden sphere that was sitting on a shelf. When he came back down he saw Janna talking to a cross-looking woman. He started to go in, but stopped short when he heard the woman say, "Your father is very worried about you, Janna. You're coming home with me!"  
"No way!" Janna shouted.  
The woman stood up, walked over to Janna, and slapped the teenager across her face. "Yes you are, you little brat. Don't you dare talk to me like that again."

Jim, seeing this ran into the room and shoved the woman away from Janna. "Stop it! Leave her alone!"  
The woman snatched her arm away from Jim and snapped, "Stay out of this, kid. Its between me and my step-daughter!"  
Janna's face paled. "Step-daughter?!" she whispered.

The woman smirked. "Thats right, Janna. Your father married me after your and Jacob's mother died."  
Janna stood up and glared at her step-mother."You know what, Maryana, I never really thought of you as my real mother. You could never do this!" She placed her hand against the wall and pushed gently. Her hand disappeared through the wall and her stepmother gasped. "Janna Silver, I told you never to do that!"

Janna smiled sweetly. "I know you did. Thats why I just did it. But now I know why you didn't want me to. You didn't want me to find out that my real mother was a Tangean." She pulled her and away from the wall and scowled. "Now I know why you hate me. And why you hated Jacob so much. Because we weren't your children and that we're half-alien."

Maryana smiled cruelly. "Thats right, Janna. I hate you and Jacob. Your father doesn't even care about you anymore. By the way, I don't think Jacob's accident was really an accident. He wasn't a good kid anyway"  
Janna's eyes filled with tears. "Don't talk about Jacob that way!"  
"Why not, you little idiot?"  
"Because he was my brother and I loved him."  
"So?"  
"So, I want you to leave me alone and never come back!"

Maryana stared at Janna for a minute, speechless. Then she found her voice. "Fine! I will, you stupid little girl. But don't blame me if you father get angry." She turned and stalked out of the room.  
Janna sank into a chair and bagan crying.  
Jim came over and put his arms around her. He held her for a few moments then she slowly sat back. "Thanks, Jim. I needed that."  
He frowned and asked, "Is that what she's really like"?  
"Yep. All the time."  
"Man. I understand why you left."

"Yeah. But I just wish she hadn't talked about Jacob like she did. He was actually the one that taught me how to solar-surf. He even helped me build it."  
Jim smiled sadly. "Well, at least she's gone now. Heres what I wanted to show you." He handed her the sphere. She looked at it, puzzled. "What is it?"  
"Open it and see."

Janna frowned, pushed a few buttons and spun a dial on it. Suddenly a bright green light shot out of it and images of planets and stars filled the room. She looked over at Jim who had a grin on his face. "Touch one of the planets, Janna!"

She stood up, looked around fo a minute, then touched Montressor. Instantly the images started flying past. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. Slowly they stopped at a green, two-ringed planet. "Treasure Planet!" she whispered.  
She turned to Jim and smiled. "Thanks, Jim. Uh...how do you turn this thing off?"

He smiled, reached over, and pushed a button on it. The images flew back into the sphere and it clicked shut.  
"Let me guess: that was the Treasure Planet map"  
"Yeah...how'd you know"  
Janna grabbed a pillow from the chair and threw it at him. "Well, duh, I don't think there are any other two-ringed treasure worlds like that!"

Jim grinned. "Yeah, you're right. It's the Treasure Planet map."  
She frowned. "How'd you get it? I thought you said the portal was destroyed."  
"Well, I kinda grabbed it as I went through the portal." He picked up the pillow and threw it back at her.

"Ow!" She threw it back at him and soon a pillow fight was raging in the room.  
"Take that, Hawkins!"  
"Right back at ya, Silver!"  
"Ouch!"  
"Hey!"

Suddenly Sarah came into the room and they stopped fighting instantly. "Janna, your grandfather's here to pick you up"  
Janna stood up and sighed, "Okay. Here, Jim, this is yours."  
She tried to hand him the map but he shook his head. "You can have it, Janna. That way you can see Treasure Planet whenever you want even thought its not there anymore."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
She smiled. "Thanks, Jim. I'll take care of it. See you tomorrow!"  
"Sure. I'll meet you at The Spyglass tomorrow morning. It should be a better day forsolar-surfingthan today was"  
"Okay. Bye, Jim!"  
"See ya later, Janna," he whispered as he watched her walk out after Sarah.


	7. Writer's Note

Well, I know you'll all probably get mad at me for not putting another chapter up but I just haven't had enough time!!! I'll type Chapter 7 up sometime next week.

Um, I just wanted to let you all know that if you'd like to see what Janna looks like, go to my profile page and click on the link. My friend Libby Carson was **_really_** nice to draw her for me. Thanks _so_ much, Libby!!!

The next few chapters are going to have some bad things happening to Janna in them. Just letting you know so you won't be too surprised like Libby was when I sent them to her.(she's read up to Chapter 8 so far) Plus there's a new character in Chapter 9. _Peter Strider_! You'll all like him.(don't worry, he's _not_ going to steal Janna away from Jim)

Reviewer notes:

to-pIPPINpIRATE: We thanks you for reviewing _Whispers and Lies_, my precious. You can hates Leland if you wants to but we likes him.

to-treasureplanet-gurl: I know. Maryana is totally evil. I made her like the step-mothers in _Snow White_, _Cinderella_, and _Ella Enchanted_ for a reason. So that we all could feel sorry for Janna. :)

to-queen Sarabi: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon!


	8. No Visitors

I almost didn't keep my promise to you guys!!! My mom wouldn't let me on the computer to type it up so I'm doing this now when she's at swimming lessons with my sisters. I'll be in Duluth for the next week, so I can't type up then. I am not looking forward to this trip. A four hour car ride in a hot van stuck next to a 17 month old baby and in 80 degree weather? Yuck!!! Oh well, at least I can bring my notebooks and try to get some more of my other stories done. Cassie Solode's(TP), Lesley Hawkins'(TP), Areana Sarcade's(LOTR), ect... 

Reviewer notes:  
**jaguar-kally7**: Okay, um sorry that its a little fast for you but thats just the way I wrote it. Glad you like 'Manda! And Janna got into the Academy when she was like twelve so she would've been kicked out at about 15. Jacob was Janna's older brother and Jaden is her evil little step-brother. You'll see him in the Christmas chapter.(between Chapters 11 & 12) Did you watch Buzz Lightyear obsessivly every day it was on like I did? :-)

**pIPPINpIRATE:** Great job on the end of your Treasure Planet story! Write the sequel soon!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jim flew his solar-surfer over to Fenar to pick up Janna. When he landed his solar-surfer in front of the _Spyglass Inn_ he saw only one ship in front.  
'They must not be very busy today,' he thought as he shut down his 'surfer's engine. When he stepped inside the empty dining room he noticed a weird smell coming from underneath the kitchen door. He swung it open and got a face full of smoke. As he choked he thought,' Where's Silver? He never lets stuff catch on fire!' He soon found where the smoke was coming from. A pot of food stood burning on the stove. He picked up a potholder and grabbed the pot, yelling as it burned through the cloth and touched his hand. He quickly dropped in the sink and ran his hand under the water. A few seconds later Silver ran into the room. He stopped when he saw Jim throwing the blackened potholder away. Jim turned and grinned at him while remarking, "Weren't you the one that taught me to never leave something on the stove while I left the room?"

Silver smiled distractedly. "Yeah...but there was an emergency. By the way, why're ya here?"  
"I came to see if Janna was ready to go solar-surfing with me."  
Silver frowned. "Sorry, Jimbo, but she can't go today."  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"She came down sick last night."

Jim frowned. "What's she sick with?"  
"I don't know, Jim. She was still coughin' a lot and had a real high fever this morning so I sent Morpha to get Doctor Doppler. He's up with her right now."  
Jim turned. "I'm going up to see her."

Silver grabbed his arm. "Uh-uh. It might be contagious. I don't want you gettin' sick too."  
"Oh allright...but will you let me know what she's sick with?"  
"Sure. I'll have the Doc stop by your place when he's done here."  
Jim smiled. "Thanks, Silver. Well, I guess I'd better be going. Mom wants me to clean up my room when I'm done solar-surfing."

He turned to go, but just as he opened the front door, Dr. Doppler came down the stairs. When he saw Jim he stumbled and almost fell down the last few steps but caught himself just in time. "Oh...uh...hello, Jim. What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see if Janna wanted to come solar-surfing today."  
Doppler frowned. "I'm afraid that's out of the question for a few days. She's pretty sick."

"What's wrong with her?" Jim and Silver asked at the same time.  
"I'm not really sure. I seems as if she has both the flu and a very bad cold. I gave her something to help her rest so she probably won't wake up until tomorrow."  
Silver frowned. "So what do ya want me to do?"

"Let me know if anything happens and don't let her get out of bed for at least six days from now. Alright."  
"Aye. And ,uh, Doc?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is it contagious?"  
"I don't know, but I don't think she should have any visitors until the day after tomorrow. That means you too, Jim."

Jim frowned, but nodded slowly. "I understand. I'll see you both later."  
He headed out the door and shut it quietly behind himself. Silver and Doppler heard his solar-surfer's engine start up and watched him take off from the window. When they couldn't hear it anymore Doppler turned to Silver.

"Do you think he's angry at me?"  
"Nah. He's just worried about Jan. Uh, do ya think she's gonna be okay?"  
"I think so. If she stays in bed and rests of course."  
Silver smiled. "Right. Well, I have to get some work done now. I'll send Morpha over if anything happens."

Doppler nodded. "Fine. Goodbye, Silver."  
"Goodbye, Doc."  
Then Doppler left and Silver stepped into the kitchen. He sighed as he looked at the ruined pot sitting in the water-filled sink.  
"Well, scratch that pot." With a wan smile he began clearing up the mess.


	9. The Next Day

Okay let's see here, when did I last update..._JULY 16th_?!?!?!?! Oh man, guys I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! Well here's the next chapter. **Finally**.

* * *

And to let y'all know Mr. Onus(the lookout from the _Legacy_)will be in this chapter!!! I tried to get his speech down as well as I could.

* * *

Reviewer notes:

**treasureplanet-gurl**-thanks for the review!

**ExcursionGuy84**- Thank you. Thank you very much. :-)

**queen Sarabi**- I did have nice trip! Thanks!

**Little Hawk**-I'm glad you think this story is awesome!

**Arein**- I'm updating now, mate. And don't worry about Janna. She'll be fine! :)

* * *

When Janna awoke the next afternoon the first thing she noticed was that she was freezing. She shivered and slowly opened her eyes to see Silver sitting in a nearby chair, asleep. "Grandpa?" she whispered.  
He awoke instantly and got off his chair. "Jan! How do ya feel"  
"Really cold."

He felt her forehead and sighed. "You've still got a fever, lass, that's why you're so cold. You want another blanket"  
"Sure," she said with a shiver, "that might help"  
Silver walked over to the closet and pulled a quilt off of the top shelf. He covered her with it, sat down again, and smiled. "Y'know what, Jan"  
"What"  
"Yer grandmother made this quilt for yer father when he was born. She wanted it to be his special blanket but he only used it when he had to. Like...when he was sick or got hurt." He smiled sadly. " I sure wish yer grandmother was still alive. Do yeh remember her, Jan?"

"Yeah...I do. Although it was a long time since I last saw her. Jacob would've remembered her better." She sighed. I wish he was still alive"  
"So do I, Jan. So do I"  
Suddenly Janna remembered something. "Grandpa, did Jim come over yesterday? He said he was gonna"  
"Yeah, he did. But, Dr. Doppler said that he couldn't come see you for a few days. He was pretty upset about that"  
Janna frowned. "I hope he's not too worried. Um, what did the doctor say was wrong with me"  
"He didn't know exactly. He thought it was the flu and cold combined. He also said you can't get up for a few days."

Janna sat up slowly and looked around. "Where's Morpha"  
"She's downstairs in the kitchen eating some leftovers." He frowned. "You still don't look very good, Jan. You best get some rest"  
Janna smiled sightly. "I am pretty tired"  
Just then there was a loud knock on the front door. Silver frowned. "I'll be back in a minute. Try to get some more rest."

He left her room and headed down the stairs. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Corey Onus standing there.  
"Heelo, Silveer," he said in his thick Zandarian accent.  
"Hello, Onus. What're yeh doin' here?"  
"I just vanted to azk you if you vanted to rejoin our pirate group."

"Who's leadin' it?"  
"Scroop"  
Silver stared at Onus, stunned. "He's alive?!"  
Onus nodded. "Zeems he'z been floating in zpace for the lazt three yearz(who knowz how he zurvived). Zo, will you join uz?"

Silver shook his head. "Sorry, Onus, but me grandaughter is livin' with me now. So I ca-"  
"Your graandaughter?" Onus interrupted. "I didn't know you weere married."  
"Was married," Silver corrected. "Me wife died quite a few years ago."  
"Ah. So, your anzer iz no?"

"That's right. Oh, and when ya see Scroop tell him that I said, 'I hope ya liked yer trip in space, you bug-brained twit!' "  
Then Silver shut the door. He watched from the window as Onus stalked back to his ship and took off. He started to go back up to Janna's room but suddenly wondered if Jim knew about Scroop. He sent Morpha to the Benbow Inn to get him. A short while later Silver saw Jim's solar-surfer streaking toward him. The teen leaped off of it almost before it stopped and rushed over to Silver. "Is Janna okay, Silver?!" Silver smiled. "She's fine, Jimbo. She actually woke up about fifteen minutes ago and asked about you."

"Why did you want me to come over then? You know what Doc said."  
"Yeah, but this is important. Do you remember Corey Onus from the voyage?"  
Jim nodded. "You mean that Zandarian that wanted to toss me over a cliff before I opened the portal"  
"Yep. Well I got a visit from him a little bit ago and he told me that Scroop was still alive/"  
"What?!"  
"It's true, Jim/"  
"B-but how? I thought he'd die in space!"  
"Well I guess not. Scroop started another pirate group. Onus tried to get me to join 'em but I...declined."

Jim smiled slightly. "I'm glad you did. Uh, I just found out today that I have a voyage tomorrow. It'll last a few days so could you maybe tell Janna about it so she won't be worried if I don't show up?"  
"Sure, Jim. I'll tell her."  
"Thanks. Well I bettergo. I still have to pack"  
He walked back to his solar-surfer and took off toward his home, while waving to Silver.  
Silver waved then headed back into the Inn.


	10. Important Author's Note!

Alright, I know you're all going to kill me for this but I'm discontinuing _They Can't Tell Me Who To Be_ for a while because I'm doing some major editing work on it. But I'll let you know this...when Chapter 2 of _You Give Up A Few Things_ is uploaded, be ready for the completely revised version of this story!!!! :-) 

-Janna Hawkins


End file.
